Doing it All wrong
by flyingundertheradar
Summary: Joe Morelli has finally done it. He has managed to make Stephanie a Burg wife. One would think that this union would go off with out hitch, but to some they are doing things in this marriage all wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight I was feeling warm content with my heart filled with happiness. The baby played in my lap while I lounged in my favorite overstuffed easy chair. A Delicious aroma wafted to my nose from the kitchen. It was easy to tell dinner was almost ready. After sitting the baby down in the playpen, I grabbed Valentino from the floor where he had been carefully building a castle out of toy blocks. Then I playfully tossed the boy into the air.

"Come on kiddo, let's get washed up for supper", I told the energetic five-year-old.

"Me too ,me too," squeaked Giovanna while twirling on her tiny ties in a pink tutu.

I scooped her up on my back. Then we all went to the washroom to clean up for dinner. Valentino sat down in his chair , while I lifted Giovanna into her booster seat. The baby watched us from his playpen and fussed in protest.

"Hold on little guy. We did not forget about you." I set up the high chair, then retrieved the baby from his playpen.

"I got him," his mother said taking the infant from my arms before placing the little guy in his high chair.

" Joe ,how was your day honey?"

" Not bad," I answered. "I bought donuts for dessert," I said. The little ones cheered happily at my announcement.

"Joseph Morelli you are going to spoil the children."

After dinner, I gave the kids their bath, then put them to bed. Next, I went to the kitchen and helped with the dishes. She washed and I dried as we chattered on about our day. When the dishes were all put away, I snapped her on the bottom with the dish towel. I saw her blue eyes go dark with desire. Then I picked her up cave man style and retired to the bedroom for some adult activates.

As I laid in bed spent , I thought about how this was the height of success according to Burg standards. Owning a house and having a great woman. She cooked ,cleaned, and stayed home to raised a family. My cell phone buzzed interrupting my thoughts. After I dragged myself out of bed I pulled on jeans and boxers from the floor. Then I put on a shirt and my shoes. I brushed the brunet locks from the face of the woman who had fallen asleep next to me. Gently I kissed her before heading to work.

It was early morning by the time I finished up with the liquor store robbery in downtown Trenton. I kicked off my shoes in the foyer and left a trail of clothing on the way to the shower. After I scrubbed down good, I dried off. Then I slipped into bed naked. My wife rolled over onto an elbow and looked at me.

"Tough day huh?" "That stakeout ran long." "I have not seen you since yesterday before breakfast ."

"Yeah cupcake," I said as I planted a kissed on her lips.

I had loved Stephanie Plum since I was eight years old. Now that she was Stephanie Morelli , I did not want to give her up. But the truth was that I had never been able to get her to be the type of woman I needed. Steph just did not have what it took to be a proper Burge wife like my mother. Everything she cooked came out of a box or a bag. She was not the best housekeeper. And don't get me started on her not being able to give me a child. We had been trying since we got married and still no baby. Now, I had fallen in love with someone else and she was everything my cupcake was not. She cooked like a gourmet chef and had dinner on the table every night. Her home was always spotless. Then there were the children. I had fallen in love with her little ones and enjoyed spending time with them. We had taken trips to the Philadelphia zoo , and children's museum. I also had plans to take them to Sesame Place. These days I found myself making more and more excuses for being at work , instead of at home. I just could not let Cupcake find out that I was off with someone else. All those times I had raged at Stephanie for not being able to make a decision between me and Manoso. Now I had to laugh at the situation I was in along the irony of it all. Because here I was in the exact same place. Somehow I found myself in love with two people. Letting go of either woman was not something I was prepared to do. I had forced my cupcake to give up so many things in her life. She was no longer skip chasing. It was communication non grata for Manose ever since he had moved on and relocated to Miami. I told her his band of thugs was not a part of her life anymore. Lula had a been bad influence on Stephanie. Now that she had married Tank, I did not want her around. This whole situation with two women was a powder keg waiting to explode. If Rosalina ever discovered I was a married man she would be so hurt. If my wife found out it would kill her, but not before Stephanie killed me first.

So should I make this a one shot or a Prologue ? You tell me, do you love it or hate?


	2. Chapter 2

After working undercover for the last six months I was finally back in Trenton. My caption had assigned me an ongoing case of smash and grab robberies. As I poured through the files and the evidence available to me I realized that something was missing. To get a better handle on the case I needed to look at everything , so I headed over to the Records /Property and Evidence office. Trenton PD was updating the station and had added a newly renovated building to house the department. In addition to the new space, they had trained and hired several civilians to manage this department so more police officers would be available to fight crime on the streets.

When I approached the counter the clerk had her back turned to me. I impatiently knocked on the glass window to get the attention of the woman behind the counter.

"Sign in please sir and I will be right with you," she told me as she continued to type on her laptop.

I looked around but did not see a sign in sheet. Hey, lady, I don't have all day. There is not sign in sheet here.

"You also don't have any manners." "I said I would be right with you," she told me as she spun around and glared at me.

Her blue eyes met mine and we both gasp in shock.

"Hi, there cupcake."

"Hey ,Joe." "You need to sign in on the computer," Stephanie said pointing to the laptop on the counter.

After signing in I listed the evidence and files that I would need. The information appeared on her screen then she printed out a form, Next She went looking for the items. Stephanie returned with a box examined the contents then checked off the items listed.

"You are going to need to sign this and then it's all yours."

I signed the form and we stood there staring in awkward silence.

"Hey, Lula, I need you to scan this form, then file it, please.

"Well, well , well, if it isn't officer hottie"

"Hey ,Lula ,you work here too ?"

" Sure do, I was here first. When skips got slow I told Steph she should come work her part-time."

"I thought you worked at Rangeman when skips chasing was not paying the bills."

"Not since her and Ranger Broke up. She quit, told him she didn't want nothing from…"

"LULA !" Stephanie screamed.

"Humph, I was just telling him what happened. You did the right thing. The man of mystery was being …..

"Enough Lula!" "Don't you have some filing to do ?"

"Don't get mad at me just cause …."

Stephanie cut her eyes at Lula and she stopped talking and walked away.

"Sorry to hear things with Manoso didn't work out ,Steph."

"So you're working the smash and grab case?" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah ,why?"

"You might want look into those pawn shop robberies over in Marrion county," Stephanie suggested. Then she went back to her computer.

"See you around ,cupcake."

"Later, Joe."

I spent the rest of the day interviewing the small handful of witnesses and suspects for the case. Then I went and visited the crime scenes. At the end of the day, I was not any closer to solving the crime than I had been at the start of the day. It was almost 9:00 P.M. and I was starving so I decided to stop by Pinos for a late dinner. I sat down and waited for my server. After pulling out the information I studied the case details hoping to discover something I had missed earlier.

"Mind if I sit ?"

"Hey Cupcake, what brings you here?"

She took a file from her shoulder bag and tossed on the table then sat down.

"I was just dropping off my latest skip at the cop shop when I saw you leaving your office. I knew you were still working on the case and I figured you could use this."

I slipped my finger through the belt loop of her jeans when she tried to go.

"What's the hurry?" Sit down have dinner with me."

We sat in the booth for the next few hours eating and working on solving the case. Thanks to Stephanie's help I was not only able to close my case but also the one in Marrion county.

Since I now had to see Stephanie for work almost daily our friendship was rekindled. Then our friendship blossomed into romance. Just like that, Stephanie Plum was my girl again. Things were going great until I received a call from a buddy of mine at the fire department. He told me that she had been inside an illegal Methamphetamine house when it exploded. They were still searching for the occupants.

When I arrived on the scene what was left of the house was engulfed in a raging inferno. My legs felt like jello as I scanned the area search for Stephanie. I took off towards the smoldering building when I could not find her. Before I could get to burning structure I was tacked by a brick wall. At least that is what it felt like.

"She 's at the hospital Morelli. Stephanie is not in there. She was blown outside of the house. Free from the fire and the fumes!" Tank explained.

I laid on the ground for a few minutes absorbing what he had said.

"Is she alright?"

"Don't know, Lula went with her."

My worry bubbled into anger. Before I knew it I was back on my feet pacing. I was flapping arms yelling and screaming about Cupcake's job. After listening to my rant along with some Italian cursing , Tank cuffed me upside the head and grabbed off my feet by my collar.

"This is why she left you, Morelli. She does not need this! This was not her fault she was just doing her job. That's all. If you really love her go comfort her , make sure she is alright. Don't go in there screaming at her !"

When I got to the hospital the staff knew who I was. They took me back to Stephanie's room right away. My cupcake was hooked up to I.V.s and covered in bruises. The doctor informed me that she had suffered a concussion from the explosions. They were waiting for her to regain consciousness. I sat down in the chair by her bed and held her hand.

Hours later after nodding off I was awakened by the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry ,Joe," she murmured."

"Cupcake ? Hey , you have nothing to be sorry for, Stephanie. You were just doing your job. I'm not angry. When I saw that fire and I could not find you... I am just glad you are safe cupcake. That is all I want, is for you to be safe, Steph."

She looked at me in shock half expecting me to start yelling. Instead, I asked to be my wife.

Six weeks later we were married. It was a small simple wedding with just friends and family. Stephanie gave up her job skip chasing and went to work for the TPD full time. That is when I noticed how great she was at detective work. Stephanie did not just import the case file into the computer or file the evidence. She learned the details made notes and figured out the crimes. With her help, my caseload became much simpler.

Stephanie decided she wanted to go back to school to get her P.D. Licence. I told her I didn't get married to never see my wife. If she worked full-time and went to school, she would never be at home with me , her husband. We agreed that she would work part-time and go to school the other half of the day. My cupcake had not only managed to get her P.D. Licence, but also a degree in criminal investigation by putting in time both on campus and taking online classes. I was proud her, even if she still managed to burn dinner and had not given me a baby yet.


	3. Chapter 3

My phone rang with a familiar ring tone letting me know that my wife was calling. I quickly pressed the screen to send her call to voicemail. It was nearly dinner time and I knew Steph would be going solo for tonight's Plum family supper. I had taken Rosalina and the kids on a family outing to Point Plesant. They were having so much fun. No one was ready to go home yet.

"Please tell me that is not work calling you, Joe," Rosalina whined.

"It's nothing that can't wait, darling ," I said as I tossed my phone into the beach bag.

She leaned over and kissed me before getting up to go fill the pail with more water for the sand castle we were all building.

After we finished with the castle, everyone played in the surf. I could not help but to stare at the gorgeous woman that was with me. Even after having three children her body was amazing.

"Joe Morelli, what are staring at," Rosalina ask ?

"You, " I said as I took her in my arm and kissed her.

"EWWWWWWWWW,"chimed the oldest two children as the baby playfully splashed in the water.

After we left the beach we went out to dinner at a family-friendly place. Eating out at a restaurant was something I had avoided doing around the Burge with Rosalina and the kids.

"Joe, why don't we ever go out to eat when we are at home?"

"Why would we ever do that when you cook like a five-star chef ?"

Rosalina blushed and continued to stare at the menu.

By the time we drove back to Trenton it was well after 10:00 P.M. The kids were so exhausted that they had to be carried into the house. We put them all to bed without a bath. I took Rosalina in my arms and kissed her goodnight before leaving for my late night shift at the police station. At least that is where she thought I was going. Part of me wished I could stay. Another side of me was glad to be out of there. She had been hinting for weeks about us getting married. How could I tell her that I was already married ? That I still loved my wife. What was I going to do? I pulled into the garage and reclined against the headrest thinking about how I had gotten myself into this mess.

I had been sent out of town to work on a case, Gio was my partner. Things went wrong and he was killed taking a bullet aimed at me. When I saw his pregnant widow and children at the funeral, my heart broke for them.I found out that she had no family in this country. It was just her and the kids. Rosalina looked so broken. I felt responsible for her and those kids. When I first started coming around It was only to check on her. Then I started showing up to drive her to the prenatal appointment. Before I realized it, I was repairing things around her house and helping the kids their with homework. Then it was, "sure I would love to stay for dinner." Rosalina and the kids slowly began to feel like family. I don't know when, but at some point I fell head over heels in love with the woman. I was in the delivery room when Antonio was born , even got to cut the cord. Yeah, Rosalina and the kids were my family now. The only problem was that I still had a wife at home. A wife that I was also still very much in love with. Now that she had finished school, Cupcake would be less distracted. Stephanie worked at the precinct. How long would it take for her to figure out that I was not working during the hours I was M.I.A.? After completing her degree Stephanie had been offered a promotion. I convinced her that she should not take the first offer thrown at her. With her skills, experience, and education ,she needed to keep her options open. The truth was that her new office would have been right down the hall from me. Having my wife so nearby would have made my disappearing act far more difficult. Besides, I like having her working part time. As my wife, her place was at home.

Slowly I strolled into the house and found my wife sitting on the sofa. Stephanie's eyes were puffy and her tear stained face was red.

"I tried to call you, Joe , but it kept going straight to voicemail," she cried.

"Cupcake what's wrong?"

"It's Grandma Mazure. She went to Atlantic City with her friends. While she was at a strip club , she fell and broke her hip."

"Don't worry Steph, Edna is a tough old bird. She is going to be fine."

"My parent said that when she leaves the hospital, they are going to have to send her to a home to live," Stephaine shrieked.

"Your parents don't mean that cupcake. They are just upset."

"My Mother has already boxed all of grandma's things. They are sitting next to the door. The man from Senior Medows Living is coming to pick them up, Joe !"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Steph."

"Couldn't she live here , with us," Stephanie pleaded?

"Where would she sleep , this house is pretty small?"

"The guest room ,Joe."

"You mean the nursery? "

"There is no baby yet Joe , it's still a guestroom. "

"So is this your way of saying you don't want a baby with me!" I yelled.

Stephanie got off the sofa and stood on her tiptoes. She was giving me her best Burge glare. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are so tan Joe? Where have you been today," she questioned?

"I was working."

" Then why do I smell perfume ?"

"Because ... you know what, you are being ridiculous Steph."

"Excuse ME !"

"Calm down Cupcake. I'll have a talk with your mother first thing tomorrow. Helen loves me. Steph, there is no need for you to worry about your grandma. she is not going to a home ," I told Cupcake as I turned on my heels and headed for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie had become increasingly suspicious after I had refused to answer her question that night. No, she was not in my face about it, but I could tell she was in detective mode. Normally she would let my dirty jeans lay on the floor until laundry day. Now as soon as I took them off , she had them in the hamper. I knew she had been going through my pockets. Then she parked her car in the garage to make sure she would to have to drive my vehicle to visit her grandmother. Good thing I had already deleted my GPS system. Cupcake was so good that I had to be on my toes to stay ahead of her snooping.

I was glad to be at work and free to call Rosalina without having to worrying about being overheard by Stephanie. As I strolled through the door to my office I saw my wife sitting in my chair behind my desk.

"Steph, what brings you here?"

"Just thought I would stop by to see if my husband wanted to take to lunch for helping him figure out that case."

I had already planned on going to see Rosalina at lunch time. My schedule was free now that I had solved my last case with Steph's help. My normal visits Rosalina's house had been reduced because of Stephanie's prying. I missed Rosalina and the kids.

"No can do, I have got a meeting up in Camden. How about a rain check, Cupcake ?"

"Funny,I don't see that on your schedule, Joe ," she said looking at my desk calendar.

"I just got the call on the way in," I explained.

"That's too bad Joe, but you can make it up to me by stopping by that little bistro on the way back and picking up my usual. It will be quite the treat since we don't get to Camden too often."

Great,now I was going to have to drive forty-five minutes to get her usual.

"No need for you to be hanging out in here. I'll walk you back over to your department, " told Stephanie.

I had no idea how long she had been in my office. What I did know is that I needed to get her out of there before she had a chance to do any more spying.

By the time I drove to Camden to pick up the food, it was well after lunch time. I decided to pick up a pizza for Rosalina and the kids. They would be home from school soon and, making them an afternoon snack would one less thing for her to do. First, I would need to stop by the house and put Steph's food in the refrigerator. She was going to be out late tonight since she would be hanging out with Grandma Mazur at the hospital.

When I arrived at Rosalina's house she seemed overwhelmed. Her eyes had gray circles underneath them. She was wearing a stained sweatshirt and old faded jeans that hung off her hips. Little Antonio was wailing his head off in her arms. Rosalina did not even hear me when I came in the house. She and jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Joe, why didn't you tell me you were coming? Look at me I'm a mess."

"You look fabulous darling !"I said as I placed a kiss on her lips and took the baby from her arms. "What is wrong with our little guy here?"

"I think he is coming down with something. He has been fussy all week , he not eating and I think he feels warm. I can't get him down for a nap or at night."

"I'm sorry I have not been around to help you. Things have been crazy at the police station. How about you take a nap and I take this little guy for a ride to go pick up the kids at school?"

"That would be great Joe ,"she sighed.

"How was school today?" I asked as the two children jumped into the car.

"It was sooooo fun!" Giavanna squeaked from her car seat.

"That's cause you are still in baby school," Valentino said.

"Am not ," Giavanna huffed.

"Are too, you only go half day. You're just a Pre-K kid. "

"Valentino you were just like her last year ," I told him.

"So, that was last year. Imma big boy now !"

I could not help but laugh. Sure, at the five he was a big boy.

As we pulled into the driveway I notice that the baby was sound asleep. Gently, I lifted him out of his car seat and carried him into the nursery. After placing Antonio in his crib and covering him with a blanket , I went to check on the woman who I had fallen in love with. Rosalina was sound asleep.

"Come on little ones. Who is hungry?"

"I am!" they both shouted.

"Shhhh , your mama, and little brother are both sleeping."

I served them their afternoon snack. Then we started working on their homework. After we finished, I took the kids outside to play so we did not disturb Antonio and his mama.

Giavanna and Valentino washed up and help me prepare dinner after playtime. When Rosalina woke up supper was on the table.

"Joe Morelli, you are great. I'm going to have to lock you down and put a wedding ring on you," Rosalina told me before wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning in for a hot sensual kiss.

"Sit, eat," I told her in an effort to change the subject.

"MMM, where did you learn to cook like this ?"

"From my mama."

"So when do I get to meet the woman who taught you to make dinner like this?"

"I'm not sure. she is a busy woman. "

"How about I load up the dishwasher and you can get the little ones ready for bed and check on Antonio."

"Sounds great !"

When I got home I went straight to the shower. After toweling dry, I put on a pair of pajama bottoms and went down to the kitchen. Stephanie was sitting at the table eat the food I had picked up for her.

"Hey, Cupcake. How is your grandma? "

"She is doing much better now that you convinced mom not to send her to an old folks homes. How do you do it, Joe? You have got Helen Plum wrapped around your little finger."

"It's the Morelli charm Cupcake," I said as I took a beer from the fridge.

I walked over to Steph and picked her up caveman style. "Come on let's get to work on filling that nursery Steph."

The next morning I woke up tangled in my wife's limbs along with the sheets. Her nest of chestnut curls rested against my chest. I hated to leave her to get up and go to work.

I started working on boxing up the evidence from my last case. As I sat down and went over the details, my cell phone rang. Before I could answer it , my wife walked into the office.

Cupcake what are doing here? You are not scheduled to work for hours.

"Lula could not make it in this morning and I had to prepare some evidence for an FBI meeting with your sergeant." I stayed and got to present to the FBI!" she said excitedly.

My cell phone rang again. Quickly I sent Rosalina to voicemail.

"That's great Cupcake," I said wrapping my arm around her waist to pull her in for a kiss. Then my phone rang again with Rosalina's ringtone.

"Who is that , Joe? What's with the ringtone?"Stephanie asked suspiciously.

"Just one of my C.I.s from the street. I can call him back later."

"Your CI has his own ringtone, Joe?"

Before I could answer her question my desk phone rang.

"Morelli."

"Joe ! The baby is burning up. He is screaming his head off and I can't get him to stop crying.

"Uh huh, that does not sound good."

"Antonio has a rash and he has started vomiting. I'm so scared Joe , can you come with me to take him to the pediatrician?"

"I'm on my way right now."

"Where are you going? Joe what's wrong ?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Cupcake. I have to go. You can tell me all about your meeting with the FBI later."

I gave my wife a peck on the lips and then I ran out of there to my car. After I got about three blocks away from the parking lot I noticed I had a tail. Stephanie was a few cars behind me in a borrowed car. She was good, it took me several minutes of speeding and erratic driving to shake her off my scent. Once I knew she was gone I drove straight to Rosalina's house. She was waiting outside for me with the baby in his car seat.

"He is so sick Joe. I have never seen him like this," she cried.

Rosalina's face was pale and her eyes were all puffy and red. "It's going to be alright," I told her.

When we arrived at the pediatrician Rosalina was shaking so badly that she could not hold Antonio. I held the baby in one arm and secured the other around Rosalina's waist holding her close as we walked inside the doctor's office. I had to fill out the forms because Rosalina's hands were shaking so badly. She sat next to me with her head resting on my shoulder as we held hands in the waiting room. Before it was Antonio's turn to see the doctor I looked up to see a wall of black utility boots and cargo pants towering over me in my chair in, toe to toe with my feet. Tank had suddenly appeared and was now glaring at me.

"Officer Morelli, Long time no see."

"Yeah ,Tank we will have to catch up on old times later."

"That sounds good. Maybe I will have my wife bake us some cupcakes," he sneered before going to sit down with Lula and their child.

The baby was diagnosed with scarlet fever. After I picked up his prescription and drove them home , I got back to work. As much as I wanted to stay to take care of the little guy, I had to get back to the police station.

Stephanie was sitting in my office chair waiting for me when I arrived back at my office. I could not help but to notice the large black SUV parked outside the building that housed Steph's department. I was hoping that if I kept her in my office long enough that the occupant would drive off.

"Guess what Joe!" she said jumping up from my chair and into my arms.

I always enjoyed seeing her excitement. I observed her goofy expression and thought about how much I love this woman.

"What," I replied playfully.

"The FBI was so impressed by my presentation that they want me to go to Atlanta to present to a task force. I leave tonight. I'm only going to be away for three days. You can manage without your wife for three days ,right ,Joe."

"Of course, I can. Why don't you let me take you out to lunch celebrate?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said as we walked to the door. I could only hope that the shiny black on black SUV with the tinted windows would be gone by the time we returned.

Thankfully ,Cupcake wanted to go home right after lunch to pack for her trip. By the time I got home from work that night, it was dark and I was hungry. With no wife at home the house felt lonely. There was also no one to make supper. I went upstairs and packed a bag.

"Come on Bob, let's go get some supper," I said as he jumped into my truck. When we pulled into Rosalina's driveway Bob had his ears flapping in the breeze. The excited children ran out of the house to play with the furry dog. Rosalina was right behind them. The corners of her lips curled into a smile when she noticed the small suitcase in my hand.

"Will you be staying to help out with the baby? "

"For a few day , until Antonio is feeling better. I know how difficult a sick baby can make your routine. I hope you don't' mind Bob. "

"Not at all, we always had a dog at home when I was growing up. Now let's all get inside. Supper is getting cold.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the smell of a hot breakfast cooking. Once I was dressed for work, I sat down in the kitchen with the kids to eat. Rosalina was serving eggs sunny side up , fresh hash browns , and slices of grilled pork roll. It was hard to contain the smile on my face as I dug into the hardy breakfast on the table. Happily, the kids chattered as they scarfed down their food.

"What's wrong , Jo? Why so quiet ?" Rosalina asked.

"Nothing , I was just thinking about what a lucky man I am. It's great to be here with you and the kids to enjoy this wonderful breakfast. Do you cook like this every morning?"

"Of course,the kids are growing and they need a healthy breakfast. What kind of woman would send her man off without a decent meal to get his day started? Severing cold cereal just won't do,"Rosalina replied.

"You are an amazing woman, Rosalina. I love you."

She sat on my lap and refilled my juice. Then she placed a kiss on my lips."Tell me something I don't know, Joe" she teased.

After me and the kids had finished eating, I started to clear the table.

"No, no, no, that is my job. I do the dishes after taking the kids to school. Rosalina told me."

"Why don't you let me take them today ? That way you don't have to take a sick baby out of the house."

She leaned in close and kissed me passionately, " Seeing you fall into the husband role is so sexy. I'm going to have to reward you tonight," Rosalina whispered. Giovanna and Valentino lined up to get their lunches ,then we all headed out the door.

"Joe, you forgot your lunch," Rosalina called.

"Mine, you packed me a lunch too ?"

"Well duh," she said with an eye roll.

I dropped Valentino off at school and Giavanna at her morning play group. Then I was off to work.

As soon as I got into my office I noticed had a new case on my desk. This meant I would have to go sign out evidence. Since Stephanie was out of the office, I would have to see Lula.

"Well, well, well , if it isn't officer Morelli ?" Lula sang as I walked through the door.

"Lula, how are you today? I asked cautiously"

"How's the family Joe? Your other woman and the baby," Lula said with a smirk.

"That wasn't what it looked like, Lula. Besides, it's none of your business."

"Steph's my girl! So it is my business. Don't tell me it what it looked like. Cause me and my, Tankie saw you all hugged up with another woman!"

"You think you're doing Stephanie a favor by interfering in her marriage?" I shouted.

"Come on Lula,what's she going do leave me? Steph is over thirty with a part time job. She is on her second marriage. I love Stephanie and I don't want to see her hurt! That is all you are going do if you ..."

"Love her ?!" Lula laughed.

"Look, Lula , just go get me my evidence and stay out of my marriage," I hissed. "

She stomped around and filled the box. Then Lula angrily slammed it into my chest.

As soon as I got back to my office the phone rang. I smiled as I checked the caller I.D.

"Hi there Cupcake. How are things in Atlanta ? I asked"

"Great ,Joe ! I have met some really interesting people. Everyone keeps telling me how impressed they are with my work. The FBI wants to know if I would like to stay a few more days,"Stephanie beamed.

"So, when can I expect to get my wife back ? "

"Looks like Monday afternoon. Do you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course I miss you, me, Bob, and the boys.

"It's always about your boy, she laughed. I have to go now. I just wanted to check in with you, Joe. Love you."

"I love you too Cupcake."

"Awe, how sweet," Carl Costanza teased as he flopped in a chair in front of my desk.

"What can I do for you, Carl ?"

"My and Big dog are headed over to Pino's. You want us to pick up something for you?"

"No, Lunch is covered," I said pointing to the bag Rosalina had packed for me.

"What did you do, get your mommy to take care of you since Steph's out of town?"

"Ha ha, Costanza. Shows what you know. Your mama made me lunch," I joked.

"Those are fighting word, Joe," he said as he left my office.

The week quickly flew by as I settled into a routine with Rosalina and the kids at home. Breakfast in the morning, followed by taking the kids to school. Then I would spend my mornings working on my case and my lunch talking to my wife. There were no late nights spent working at the police station. Instead, I left in time to pick the kids up from school. The evenings were full of homework , play time , and dinner. I felt at home with Rosalina and the kids. At the same time, I was missing my Cupcake. I looked forward to her calls at work.

It was the weekend and I had decided to give Rosalina the night off from cooking dinner. We all piled into the car and headed to a supermarket the next time over to get food to grill for dinner. Traffic was terrible on the way back and an airport shuttle was tailgating for half the drive. When we turned into the neighborhood the driver cut us off and drove around.

"He must be late picking someone up," Rosalina said as I leaned on my horn.

"Doesn't give him the right to drive like a lunatic. We have kids in the car ," I grumbled.

I went inside to start marinating the meat and chopping vegetables for the grill. Next, I set up the Barbecue in a corner of the yard away from where the kids played. I filled a cooler with ice, sodas, juice, and beer. Then, I took the cooler and the food outside.

"Hey, kids come out here! I got something for you and Bob to play with," I said.

Giavonna , Valentino, and Bob all bolted out of the back door with excitement. I showed them the tennis ball launcher I had bought at the pet store the day before. Then, I instructed them how to use it. The tennis ball shot out of the launcher and flew across the yard. Bob ran full speed and retrieved the ball. Next, he brought it back to the kids to launch again. Giavonna and Valentino laughed with delight as they each took turns shooting the ball to Bob. Rosalina brought the baby out to inquire about the commotion she heard. Both Antonio and his mama laughed at the sight of Bob and the kids playing.

"The kids are loving that dog. I don't know what they are going to do when you go home" Rosalina sighed.

"I think Bob is starting to love all of you too," I said.

Bob ran over to Rosalina and nuzzled her leg. She gave Bob a pet on the head. Then he went back to playing with the kids. When the burgers were done, I placed one on a bun with cheese for each of the kids, me and Rosalina, before carrying them to the table. Next, I took two juices out of the cooler for the kids and a beer for me.

"Here hold him. I'm going to run in and get his chair so he can sit with us at the table," Rosalina told me as she handed me the baby.

"Go in the house with your mama and get washed up for supper," I told Giovanna and Valentino.

"Rosalina, do you want a beer or soda?" I called to her.

"I'll take a beer, Joe," a voice said from over the gate.

"Cupcake? "

"Yeah, Joe. After what I just saw I could use a drink," Stephanie sighed.

I stood there wide-eyed as she entered the back yard and took a seat at the picnic table. Bob came running over to Steph. He rested his head in her lap. Stephanie looked up at me. Sadness clouded her expression.

"I can't believe you brought poor Bob into this," she said giving him a hug.

Rosalina and the kids came running out of the house. Valentino looked up at Stephanie. "Wow , will you marry me when I grow up he asked?"

A painful laugh escaped from her throat and a tear slid from her eye.

"Sure cutie. Looks like I'm about to be back on the dating scene again," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Steph there are kids here , don't ... "

"Joe , who is this woman?" Rosalina asked.

Stephanie walked over to Rosalina and extended her hand." Hi, Stephanie Morelli. Nice to meet you."

"Are you Joe's sister or one of his cousins?" Rosalina asked.

"No ,I'm his wife. But it looks like you are soon to be his next Mrs. Morelli.

Stephanie took off her diamond wedding band and placed in Rosalina's hand. Then she turned and walked away. I handed the baby back to his mama and went after my wife.

"Stephanie wait."

"Go away ,Joe !"

I grabbed Stephanie by her shirt and spun her around.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. What I was doing was not fair to you as my wife. I have no excuse. But you have to know I love Cupcake. I really do!"

That's when Steph spotted the baseball bat that was leaning against the house. She picked it up and swung at me.

"YOU WHAT ? LOVE HA! YEAH RIGHT JOE!" she screamed.

The bat missed me and hit my SUV, taking out a taillight. Stephanie smiled when she realized what had happened. Then she proceeded to launch an attack on the rest of the vehicle. When I tried to stop Cupcake , Lula jumped out of the black SUV parked across the street.

"Don't you touch her, Morelli! If you lay one hand on my girl, Tank will have to get out,"Lula threatened.

When Stephanie was finished vandalizing my car she was laughing hysterically. My SUV was full of dents and it had several broken windows. I watched as tears slid from Stephanie's eyes even while she laughed.

"I 'm sorry Steph," I said as I tried to take her in my arm.

"Come on girl. Let's get you home," Lula said as she wrapped her arm around Stephanie's shoulder. I watched as they got into the black SUV and pulled off.


	6. Chapter 6

After I watched my wife drive away , I went to the back yard to check on Rosalina. She was sitting at the table playing with the diamond wedding band Stephanie had given her.I looked around to see that the kids were nowhere in sight.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"The Baby is in his playpen. Giovanna and Valentino are eating dinners in the house," Rosalina replied without looking up at me.

I sat down next to her and I took her hand in mine. She looked up at me incredulously.

"So what was your plan, Joe? Were you going to divorce your wife without telling me? What was next? Marry me and have everyone calling me a home wrecker," Rosalina whispered.

When I did not reply ,she read the answer in my eyes.

"You never planned on divorcing your wife, did you?"

I sat quietly unable to lie to her. The reality was that I wanted both Woman. Rosalina jerked her hand from my grasp. She stood up and walked away. I got up and blocked her path to the door.

"Don't go, let's talk about this. I love your kids they have my heart. I never meant for anyone to get hurt,"I pleaded.

"Well, how did that work out for you, Joe,"Rosalina hissed bitterly.

"I love you Rosalina !"

"But you love her too! She is your wife. Where does that leave me and the kids?"

I thought quietly for a minute.

"I'll tell you where it places me. I'm your mistress, Joe. You made me the other woman. I had no idea! I feel like such a fool!"Rosalina shouted.

"You're a not fool, Rosalina. This is all my fault. There was no way you could have known I was married."

"Shut up Joe, just shut up!"

Rosalina tried to get past me. When she could not she went back and sat down at the table. I took a seat next to her.

"Go home to your wife Joe! I don't want you here. Hurting me this way is bad enough. But the kids are too young to understand what you did. Did you think about Valentino ,Giavonna ,or Antonio? Were you thinking about me or your wife? No,the only person you thought about was Joe!" Rosalina yelled.

"That's not true Rosalina. If you were just a mistress I could have walked away a long time ago. You and the kids became my family,"I told her.

"Stop talking Joe. It's time for you to go home. I'm too good to be anyone's mistress. Being a co-wife is not for me either."

Suddenly Rosalina jumped up and bolted for the door. Before she could slam it I grabbed onto the door.

"Let go of Joe. While you were dealing with your wife , I called some of my friends at the Philly Police department. I told them about you and what you did. They are on the way. You are gonna want to be gone when they show up !"Rosalina yelled through the door.

I let go of the back door and sprinted around to the front of the house. She was one step ahead of me. Rosalina had already locked the front door.

"What about the kids ? We have to talk about the kids," I yelled through the door.

"No, we don't. They are not your kids. You don't get visitation rights to your mistress's kids Joe."

My temper and hurt bubbled over. I started kicking and banging on the front door. I yelled for her to open the door and talk to me. When she refused to continue the conversation or open the door, I busted through it. Rosalina started to scream as she pressed her body against the door to keep me out. Then Bob came running out of nowhere. He sank his canine fangs deep into my backside. Bob leaned back and pulled. He tore my jeans and underwear.

"Bad Bob! Let go, Bob !" AWWW, I screamed.

Bob clamped down even tighter into my flesh. He let a out low menacing growl and leaned back painfully shredding my cheek with his fangs.

"Hey , Cooper, does this look like an attempted B&E to you?" I heard a voice say.

"Sure does Officer O'Malley. Good thing too , because we are out of our jurisdiction here in Trenton."

"Yeah, but since there is a crime in progress we have to cuff him."

"O'Mally ,Copper, you know me!"I yelled as the men tried to cuff me while Bob continued to growl and bite me.

"Looks like this criminal is being combative, huh, cooper."

"Sure does O'Malley. Taze him!"

The jolt of the stun gun knocked me off my feet me and to the ground. That still was not enough to make Bob stop biting me.

The two Philly cops started to laugh at me. Rosalina walked out of the house and looked at me.

"Thanks, get him out here," she said.

"We have to get the mutt to let him go first ," Cooper said.

"That is enough, Bob. Be a good boy ,Bob," Rosalina cooed.

Bob let go of my backside and growled at me again. Then he ran inside the of house. Cooper and O'Mally slapped the cuffs on me. Then they hauled me to my feet.

"Woo Wee, Morelli, looks like this dog literally tried to tear you a new one. Guess playing with two women's heart came back to bite you in backside," Cooper laughed.

"He is going to need some medical attention," O'Mally said.

We can drop him off at the hospital ,"Cooper agreed.

The two cops walked me to their police cruiser and opened the door.

"Watch your head ," Cooper said as he slammed my head into the side of the car.

Then O'Mally Slammed the car door on my leg.

"Morelli, work with us, we are trying to help you, man. Hurry up and put your leg in the car."

I yelled out in pain as my cheeks hit the seat.

"Stop being a little girl Morelli !" "He sounds like my three year old."

The two men drove up in front of the hospital. They help me to the door and uncuffed me. Then they sped way.


	7. Chapter 7

The dog bite required several stitches along with some shots. Since I did not have any way to get home ,I had to call my brother, Anthony. When he finally showed up and I explained what happened , he could not contain his laughter. I had told the medical staff that a stray dog had attacked me. There was no that I could risk the Burg grapevine spreading gossip about me.

When we drove up, I noticed Stephanie had her car parked in the driveway. Her trunk and all of the doors were open. She had several bags on the porch and trunk was half full. I grabbed some boxes from the car and limped into the front door. Cupcake was nowhere to be found. Quickly I limped back to the front porch and brought her bags back inside the house.

"What do you think you are doing Joe !" Stephanie yelled.

"I 'm bringing my wife's things back inside the house where she lives."

"Stop it Joe ! Go move in with the new Mrs. Morelli," Steph grumbled.

"I told Lula this would happen if she interfered in our marriage. "

"Me catching you with your other family has nothing to do with Lula."

"Sure it does. I know Lula could not wait to run and tell you she saw me with Rosalina."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"Then it must have been Tank. Why can't he just worry about his own wife! "

"It wasn't Tank! I saw you, Joe," Stephanie shouted!

"I know you saw me at her house but..."

"No , I saw you on the way back from the airport. That shuttle that was on your car bumper. It was me. When I told the driver my cheating husband was in a minivan with another family, he was happy to follow you. Lula was the first person I called when I got home. She and Tank drove right over so I could catch my cheating husband with is women and kids."

"You are not leaving me Cupcake."

"Get out of the way Joe," Stephanie told me as she moved toward the front porch.

"I love you Cupcake,"I yelled as I grabbed her suitcase!

"I bet you love her too, huh, Joe."

She stopped and leaned against the porch railing waited for an answer.

"Yes, I do," I admitted.

"I gave up everything for you Joe!" she shouted.

The neighbors were now beginning to come out to see what all the commotion was about. People were staring at my now irate wife.

"Let's go back inside and talk about this Cupcake," I whispered.

"What's wrong Joe, you don't want the neighbors to find out you have another family hidden across town?" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs for everyone to hear.

Then she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the car. I limped after her. When I got to the trunk I took the suitcase out and hurled it across the front yard. Then I went to work unpacking the rest of the car. The next thing I knew, I heard the sirens.

"Back away from her," a voice called.

I reached into my pocket to flash my badge at the officer.

When I did he yelled "Gun! Keep your hands where we can see them." His partner tackled me hard from behind. The police officer landed on my injury causing me to scream.

"Morelli?" he said as he rolled me onto my back.

" Garret ,what are you doing here? I know my wife did not call the cops on me", I protested.

"No, but your neighbors did. People said there was some sort of domestic disturbance here. They thought you might hurt your wife," the officer explained from over my shoulder.

"I'm a cop I have better sense than to beat my wife in the front yard in full view of the neighbors,"I yelled!

"So you normally beat her in the house?" he said frowning at me.

"Who is this guy?" Tell him I am not like that !"

"Joe this is my new partner. Trevor just transferred from Newark. Before that, he worked at Philly PD."

I noticed Stephanie reloading her car and lunged at her.

"Stop IT! You're my wife ! You live here with me. Put your stuff back in the house. NOW," I screamed.

"Jeeze Morelli, you are going to need to take it down a notched while we talk to your wife. If you weren't a cop, we would have already arrested you."

I watched them have a conversation with Stephanie. Then they both grabbed a suitcase and headed to the car. That is when I took her car keys and shoved them in my pocket.

"Give her the keys Joe! Now!"

Then I pitched the keys downs the street.

"Are you kidding me, man, "Trevor said as he reached into my pocket to see if I had really just thrown my wife's car keys. That is when he started laughing at he looked at the keys and handed them back to my wife. I had sent my own key flying , not Stephanie's.

"Enough Morelli! Now we are going to have to call this in. You should have just let her go, man,"said the other officer.

After they radioed the station, there were soon almost a dozen cops in my yard. They told me to sit on the porch in a chair and not to move. Everyone had a huge chuckle at my expense when the saw me sit on the rubber orthopedic pillow they hospital had given me. Then I watched them help Stephanie pack up her car. When they were finished, my wife drove away.

I decided to take some time off from work to let my injury heal. When I returned everyone knew my story. During my absence, Steph had quit working for the Trenton Police Department. Without Stephanie , the Records /Property, and Evidence office just did not run as smoothly. My wife had left before they even had time to find anyone new to fill her job. This left the department short-staffed and backed up. Everyone blamed me.

My Captin heard about the two incidents with both Stephanie and Rosalina. To keep out of trouble I was required to attend anger management classes and take mandatory drug test. Everyone knew. The whole Burg was talking about me cheating on my wife with a poor unsuspecting vulnerable woman. Philly PD made sure to fill everyone in on details.

My wife had me served with divorce papers from an attorney on the job. She did not want a single thing from me. Stephanie had disappeared and I had no idea where to find her. To make matters worse, Rosalina had done the same thing. She had packed up the kids and moved backed to Italy with her family. It seemed like just like every other Morelli man I had made all the woman in my life angry with me. My mother told me I was just like my father. Even my grandma was mad at me. She never even like Stephanie.


End file.
